Young justice: the new girl
by newzealand gurl
Summary: What if another girl was added to the team before Artemis? And she and robin are best friends! But soon they get mixed feelings about one another, and maria gets kidnapped! Will robin confess before its to late? RobinxOC


**Young justice: the new girl...**

_**My first young justice fanfic. So plz don't dislike! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW OR ANY SONGS USED! ONLY MY OC!**_

**OC description**

**Name:**** Maria Martinez AKA Vyse**

**Age:**** 14**

**Powers:**** She can turn into a humanoid cat creature and has cat abilities, but can also control fire, water and blood.**

**Hobbies:**** Singing, dancing, Playing any instrument, fighting and eating candy and catnip.**

**Weakness:**** Catnip and guns**

**Family:**** Katrina Martinez (Mother and deceased) and Patrick Martinez (father and deceased)**

**Friends:**** Robin, Batman, Megan, Artemis, Wally, Conner, Red arrow and Black canary.  
**

**Enemies:**** The teams enemies.**

**Crush:**** Robin... **

**Chapter 1: The new addition...**

_Robins P.O.V _

"So, we have another new team mate? Cool! When will he get here?" Kid Flash asked, excitedly. Batman shook his head, and corrected the excited teen. "_She_. Your new teammate is a girl. We have to go meet her out front, in about... five minutes." The dark knight added, checking his watch. Robin was very curious about the new addition to the team. Batman said his protege knew her very well. So that made the boy wonder, think deeply about who it is. Then Batman shouted to them, "Alright, time to see if shes here! Come on!" The group of young heroes followed him outside to the trees surrounding, the cave. As they stepped out they were met with a gentle guitar strumming, and a soft voice followed, singing a song.

_"Come on, come on home_  
_woah oh woah oh_  
_Come on, come on home_  
_woah oh woah_

_I remember times_  
_when we'd both sit and laugh_  
_about nothing at all_  
_and the hours would pass (oh)_

_We could sit and watch_  
_every flick from the start_  
_and the world we'd ignore_  
_money made then we'd be broke_

_How do we get this back home_  
_How do we get this back oh_

_Cause I can't do this alone_  
_Woah oh oh oh ohhh_  
_I can't do this alone_  
_Baby, come on home_  
_I can't do this alone_  
_oh oh oh oh ohhh_  
_I can't do this alone_  
_Baby, come on home_

_Come on, come on home_  
_woah oh woah oh_  
_Come on, come on home_  
_woah oh woah_

_I remember when_  
_we first met_  
_on that day_  
_you seem "calm in the crate"_  
_didn't know what I met you …_

_Days when we would spend_  
_every minute alone_  
_they threw sticks and threw stones_  
_but with you_  
_I feel at home.._

_How do we get this back home_  
_How do we get this back oh_

_Cause I can't do this alone_  
_Woah oh oh oh ohhh_  
_I can't do this alone_  
_Baby, come on home_  
_I can't do this alone_  
_oh oh oh oh ohhh_  
_I can't do this alone_  
_Baby, come on home_

_Come on home_

_MmmHmm..._

_I got beats to make him.._  
_song to deliver.._  
_if you ain't here.._  
_what is the point my baby (my baby)_  
_You will always be my baby.._

_Woahhh_

_How do we get this back ohhh_  
_How do we get this back_

_Cause I can't do this alone_  
_oh oh oh oh ohhh_  
_I can't do this alone_  
_Baby, come on home_  
_I can't do this alone_  
_oh oh oh oh ohhh_  
_I can't do this alone_  
_Baby, come on home_

_Come on, come on home_  
_woah oh woah oh_  
_Come on, come on home_  
_Baby, come on home_  
_Come on, come on home_  
_woah oh woah_  
_Come on, come on home_  
_Baby, come on home" _

The team turned to see a girl about 14 years old holding a red and black guitar in her hands, grinning at them, hanging upside down from a tree branch, with a cat tail! "Yo, Robin! How longs it been? Bout 4 years?" The girl added thoughtfully, turning to him, with a even bigger grin. The boy wonder's eyes widened, when he realized who the girl was. She had changed a lot over the past 4 years, but Robin could never forget her soft voice and Cheshire grins. "M-Maria?! Is that really you?!" He asked his eyes growing even wider behind his sunglasses, while she laughed, and flipped down in front of the team. She smiled warmly at the others, before turning to him, an eyebrow raised. "Who do you think, dickhead?" She smirked at the others startled faces, when she called him that. Robin however, just rolled his eyes and pulled her into a huge hug, which she returned. Pulling away, she turned to the others and smiled at them, before walking towards them and announced, "My name is Maria Martinez, but you can call me Vyse." She added, causing the others to step forward and smile at her. Megan floated closer to her and smiled shyly. "H-Hi my name is Miss Martian, but you can just call me Megan. I really liked your song." She added shyly, reaching her hand out to the cat eared girl in front of her. Maria smiled, and took the martians hand, and smiled. "Thank you Megan. Oh and I forgot to add that I'm related to... Umm, Catwoman?"


End file.
